<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gray city Gray Jake (working title) by Dr_Jake Pelarta-Santiago (BaconNineNine)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764254">Gray city Gray Jake (working title)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconNineNine/pseuds/Dr_Jake%20Pelarta-Santiago'>Dr_Jake Pelarta-Santiago (BaconNineNine)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt Jake Peralta, Self-Harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconNineNine/pseuds/Dr_Jake%20Pelarta-Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake as depression but dosent release it.When Boyle has a case that hits to close to home he starts to wonder if what he is thinking isnt normal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gray city Gray Jake (working title)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my firsy story and any tips would be greatly appreciated thanks. This takes place at some point were amy is dating teddy still.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cold gray night in NYC when Jake woke in a sweat thinking about any and how he is a failure and that he is the reason his father left mom. He gets up at goes to the bathroom and takes his razor and cuts down his arm from his elbow to his wrist multiple times. He goes back and thinks about how bad he was as a child and still is. Holt says "Your ten minutes late again Peleta."Sorry Holt I over slept agian.He thinks why am I such I failure I can't even get to work on time.Terry calls every one into the briefing room."Boyle do you have an update on the Murder down at docks." "Yeah it looks like it was a assitited suicide staged to look like a murder. The guy hat several cuts on his right arm and his stomach. That all the info we have right now." says dec.Boyle. Jack thinks it's interesting that he staged it to look like a murder to protect the people around him but then he thinks that no one loves him and they all they think he is to childish.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>